


The Best Kind of Fireworks

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Prompt: Fireworks.Jean pushed them away from the dock with the paddle and took several strong strokes, guiding them out into the center of the lake.  The last light of day was fading from the sky and only a few of the brightest stars had appeared above them.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Best Kind of Fireworks

Jean pushed them away from the dock with the paddle and took several strong strokes, guiding them out into the center of the lake. The last light of day was fading from the sky and only a few of the brightest stars had appeared above them.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to do this?” Jeremy asked, looking around and distractedly biting his lip.

“We won’t get too close,” Jean assured him. “So long as we stay at this end of the lake, we’ll be fine.”

Jeremy grinned at him, high noon on his face, even as night fell. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he admitted.

Jean felt the corners of his mouth tip up, well aware that the soft look on his face had only ever been seen by the man in the front of the canoe. He skillfully paddled them into open water and turned the canoe so they could sit together in the middle and hang their feet over the side in the cool water.

Jeremy rocked the canoe a little as he was climbing down but Jean knew how to counterbalance so they wouldn’t tip. He reached under the rear bench and pulled out a bag full of chocolate chip cookies, melty and still a little warm from the oven, and a cold bottle of coca cola, condensation beading on the outside, so they could share.

They huddled together and gazed up at the stars, watching as more appeared until the entire sky was awash with their cold, clear light.

Jeremy almost tipped them again when he heard the first bang from the shore. The show started off small with roman candles and fountains on the shore but soon they were floating in a world of sound and light, flowers and stars and comets bursting in the air above them and reflected in the still water below.

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” Jeremy asked him when a lull gave him a reprieve from open-mouthed wonder.

“Once,” Jean said. “I was five years old. My father took me out on the lake just like this.” He wondered if he needed to say more but Jeremy was nodding and nuzzling into his side and another wave of fireworks was set off on the shore.

The finale was breathtaking. Jean felt transported, like he was in another world where nothing existed but he and Jeremy and light.

They couldn’t last forever. The last firework burst against the black sky, leaving nothing but an impression in smoke and the memory of beauty seared on their retinas.

“Thank you, Jean, for sharing this with me,” Jeremy said softly before leaning over and pressing their lips together. These were a different kind of firework entirely. Jean thought he liked these better.


End file.
